


One Tequila, Two Tequila...

by Captain_Narava



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Narava/pseuds/Captain_Narava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My plot bunnies decide to get Cain drunk and send him off to see Ambrose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Tequila, Two Tequila...

The quiet of Ambrose’s lab was suddenly shattered by the sound of singing. Loud singing. Cain singing?  
“That was different,” thought Ambrose as he started to get up and investigate. He needn't have done so because at that moment the door burst open and Cain stumbled through, still singing.

“ I've got friends in low places, where the…”

“Have you been drinking?” asked Ambrose, “And where did you hear that?”

“No”, replied Cain, nodding his head. “I heard it on DG’s music…thingy”

“Right” said Ambrose. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Now would be a good time to take advantage of me” said Cain, seriously. He tried to sit down on the edge of the table, missed, and ended up in a heap on the floor. “What am I doing down here?”

“You’re drunk” sighed Ambrose, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes I am” said Cain, his hat slipping down over his eyes. “Who turned out the lights?”

Ambrose reached down and calmly pushed the hat back into place. Cain looked around, and then, as if he had just noticed Ambrose for the first time said, “Hi!”

“Yes, hi” said Ambrose, realizing that this was getting nowhere fast. “I suppose you have a logical explanation for this” he asked, waving his hand at Cain.

“Yep” confirmed Cain. He didn't continue.

“Well,” prompted Ambrose.

“Well, what?” replied Cain.

“Your logical explanation as to how you ended up in this condition” said Ambrose, sighing again.

“S’investigating” said Cain.

“Investigating what?” asked Ambrose.

“I don’t remember” said Cain.

Ambrose looked at the ceiling. He stood up and pulled Cain to his feet. “Come on, up you get.”  
“Where are we going?” said Cain, falling forward and wrapping his arms around Ambrose’s neck for support. He gave Ambrose a dopey smile.

“I’m taking you to bed” said Ambrose, immediately wishing he hadn't.

“So you are going to take advantage of me,” concluded Cain.

Ambrose closed his eyes as two halves of his consciousness argued with each other. “Gods help me. No, I’m taking you to bed so you can sleep and before you do anything, else, stupid”

Cain pouted, but allowed himself to be led off. They managed to make it to Cain’s room, thankfully, without running into anyone to whom Ambrose would have to explain. Cain flopped face down on the bed and promptly passed out.

Ambrose managed to remove hat, vest, and boots, and turned Cain over on his side. Then he went a pulled the curtains tightly shut, figuring Cain would probably appreciate that later, and for good measure, pulled the bed curtains shut too. He climbed up in bed, next to Cain and lay down.

He had only meant to stay until he was sure Cain was alright, but as he lay down, Cain stirred a little in his sleep. “Love you, Ambrose.”

Ambrose sighed. “I love you too, Wyatt. Pity you won’t remember this in the morning.”


End file.
